Sherlock meets The Doctor
by fangirl.b3lla
Summary: This is a story about The Doctor meeting Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

A noise was growing louder. The TARDIS landed at 221 Bakers Street, in London, on the planet Earth...

The door flew open quickly. Sherlock was investigating the unique box that had landed right in front of his house.

"What is it?!" Asked John who was standing right by the door."I don't know. It's some kind of mysterious blue box. It seems to be bigger on the inside." Replied popped the 10th Doctor "Surprise! Welcome to my time machine" He said."Who do you think you are? What are you doing here" Sherlock asked."Well, I am someone who has traveled everywhere in space and time. Also known as the Doctor. I am an alien by the way. You can trust me though. I am here because there is an alien that must be defeated. Who are you?" The Doctor replied."I am Sherlock. Do you have any other companions with you?" Sherlock Doctor said "Martha and Jack come out and meet Sherlock and...and"."John. John Watson." John said, still unsure who the Doctor was."John is my companion and my friend." said Sherlock."I'm your sidekick." John replied."Shut up." Sherlock said.

The minute Captain Jack locked eyes with Sherlock, Sherlock said he was gay. He did a full analysis on Jack and Martha. He found out that the Doctor had borrowed the blue box and it was not returned. The blue box is called the TARDIS and both the Doctor and the TARDIS are aliens that were there to help. Through information, it was also stated that the Doctor goes to places when something bad is about to happen. This information caused Sherlock to prepare himself for something bad to happen.

All of a sudden, there were words heard from the distance."You will be deleted.""Exterminate."

"Who said that?" John asked."I don't know, but whatever it is, it sounds like metal robots. And it sounds like these metal robots would like to destroy humans." Sherlock said."Guys common we have to go. We need to find cover and think of a plan." Both Martha and Jack said at the same time.

John, Sherlock, Martha, Jack and the Doctor found a safe hiding place while they talked."Guys those are what you call Daleks and Cyberman. Oh, this is going to be a very tough war. These metal aliens would like destroy the human race, including their master. Once they have finished giving their master orders, they kill their master to destroy the race, but they tell their master that they will not kill him. This results in their master helping them until their master is killed and there are no humans left. I've seen it happen." said the Doctor."Well I was right about one thing, those metal alien robots are going to destroy the human race. I say that you force them to let us talk to their master. I am good at persuading people so I will talk with their master." Sherlock said."And Martha, Jack, and I will distract some of the Cyberman." John said."Good plan." Jack said."Thanks." said SherlockJust then, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper."What are those?" asked John."This is my sonic screwdriver. It can lock or unlock doors, scare animals, stop bullets, and provide light. This is psychic paper. Psychic paper will create a fake id for you to be anyone you would like to be. You never know when you need these items." The Doctor replied."Now, let's go!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I would like to meet these aliens!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As John, Sherlock, Martha, Jack and the Doctor walked, the sounds of the Cyberman and Daleks were getting closer. John was getting scared. He knew he would not back out of this fight; doing so would make him a coward. John became scareder as he was walking close. He could feel the sweat dripping from his face and wiped it off hoping no one saw his sweat. John had never been this anxious before, but he had faced many dangerous alien foes. He remembered he had defeated Irene and started to calm down.

"Ready?" John asked."Oh, I was born ready." said the Doctor.

They approached the Cyberman and the Daleks. The noises of the Cyberman and the Daleks were louder. The Doctor said the word for him and his companions to start their plan. John, Martha, and Jack began distracting the Daleks. John and Jack made eye contact with each other and stared for one minute. Then Martha shook them out of there daze and had them continue to work.

"Cyberman and Daleks, you will show me your master and allow my friend Sherlock here to talk with him, or else we will destroy you!" Sherlock of the Cyberman said "Sherlock is who we are looking for.".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Martha, John, and Jack continued to distract the Daleks.

There was evil laughter in the background. It was growing louder, meaning whoever was laughing was getting closer.

"Hahahahaha...Sherlock." Moriarty said."Moriarty, good to see you again." said Sherlock."Wait, you guys know each other?" asked the Doctor."Yes, long story, now step back and let us talk this out." Sherlock said.

The Doctor stepped back, but he was still standing close by. If Sherlock or John, Martha, and Jack needed him, he would be there for one of them.

"I am their master!" said Moriarty in an evil and scary way."You should let them go. They are using you. Once you are done with destroying the rest of the human race, they will destroy you! These are metal aliens" Sherlock explained."It's true." said the Doctor. "I've seen it happen. Would you like to see? I have a video of it in my time machine."."No, no, I'm good. I knew these robots were tricking me. I just had that feeling, besides, I am almost as smart as you Sherlock. Maybe I am even smarter. The next time I see you, you will die Sherlock! Cyberman and Daleks, I have quit being your master! Hahahaha..." said Moriarty with a smirk on his face and a hint of evil in his voice.

Moriarty vanished right then.

One of the Daleks said "We should have exterminated him. We will now exterminate you guys."."Wait." said the Doctor, "We will allow you to leave in peace, you may even say that you won, only if you go without harming any humans. If not, we will destroy your plans and destroy you. We are strong, even with five people.".One of the Cyberman said "Remember, you will be deleted".One of the Daleks said "We will go for now and find a new master. Next time we see you Doctor, you will be exterminated."."We will see." said the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The Doctor, Sherlock, John, Martha and Jack were finished with their jobs. They celebrated together. The Doctor took them on a trip in the TARDIS as celebratory of their victory. John and Jack talked with each other the whole time. Martha loved traveling and talking with The Doctor and Sherlock. All of their companions compared them to see who was better. The Doctor safely brought John and Sherlock home. The Doctor, Martha and Jack waved a goodbye. Jack and John had their last one minute stare down. Then The Doctor, Martha, and Jack went about their way to travel to new planets and save people from other planets. John and Sherlock rested on the couches in their apartment waiting for another mystery to solve.


End file.
